Skarthach of The Keep
|-|Ursula Monkton= |-|Skarthach of The Keep= Character Synopsis Ursula Monkton, or more infamously referred to as Skarthach of The Keep 'is a simple creature. Gran calls her kind "fleas" because they're typically harmless, and a little stupid. Unfortunately though, her simplicity makes her a lot like a petulant toddler: everything is black or white, good or bad, happy or sad. If you thwart her plans she gets nasty real quickly—so when Lettie and the boy come to rain on her parade and send her home, she's no longer concerned with making people happy. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'The Ocean at the End of the Lane '''Name: '''Ursula Monkton, originally Skarthach of The Keep '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Implied to have as old as Lettie's "mother", who existed at least before the moon's existence '''Classification: '''Flea, The Keeper '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Lightning Manipulation (Has the ability to summon streaks of lightning that can cover entire worlds), Biological Manipulation (Claimed she could turn Lettie's internal oragns inside out and make them exposed), Soul Manipulation (Can interact with the "Hearts" of an individual), Immortality (Type 1 & 5, Stated that death is inapplicable to those who inhabit The Ocean), Reality Warping, Subjective Reality (Her powers were breaking the foundations of The Ocean and the very borders that govern it were being loosened. Claimed to be capable of controlling all worlds), Portal Creation (Created a portal underneath The Narrator and attempted bring him to her), Dream Manipulation (Capable of giving others dreams of money), Mind Manipulation (Essenetially mind controlled The Narrator's family and seduced his father), Time Paradox Immunity (Snipping out events in time, even ones that involve past have no effect on Ursula), Nonexistent Physiology (Even after being consumed by The Hunger Birds, she was capable of existing as nothingness and interacting with The Narrator), Void Manipulation (Can interact with The Hunger Birds, who don't exist and are natural to The Void). Resistance to Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Was in the process of breaking down the very ocean itself, an infinitely spanning creation holding dimensions, parallel universes and layers of existence that unfold like origami. While vastly inferior, she is still capable holding off The Hunger Birds before eventually being devoured and incapitated for a moment) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Capable of reacting to Lettie's movements and actions, the same being can swim through the deeper levels of The Ocean and not be spread across infinite worlds unlike unnatural beings of The Ocean. Can also fight on par with The Hunger Birds, whom of which reside in The Void and are outside of all time, space and numbers) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Held back The Hunger Birds before eventually being incapitated. Was breaking down the very foundations of The Ocean, a construct that is an infinitely spanning creation that unfolds parallel universes and layers of existence endlessely) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Despite being devoured by The Hunger Birds, she wasn't fully killed but only incapitated and even after being reduced to nonexistence, she could still function normally and talk with The Narrator) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiversal+ (Molds the inner layers of The Ocean, of which encompasses the universe and is an infinite construct of universes, dimensions and layers of reality that unfold like origami) Intelligence: Unknown '''(Ursula's intelligence is portrayed as being dumb, as she doesn't understand the concept of happiness and tries to help others by hurting them...However, other instances show her as cunning and even manipulative) '''Weaknesses: Her understanding of concepts are different from that of a normal humans Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Breaking Down: '''Skarthach is capable of breaking down things on a fundamental level, removing the boundary between real and unreal to remove them from The Ocean. This was extending across the entire ocean itself and would have effected all worlds if she wasn't incapitated by The Hunger Birds Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Ocean at the End of the Lane Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villian Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 2